Sailor Moon Gold
by HelloMiho
Summary: Shortly after the Stars finale, a new girl, Ayako, appears. At the same time a new villain appears with a black moon on her head. Didn't they already beat the Black Moon Clan? And what is happening to Ayako?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon. They belong to some genius . Sadly

However I do own characters I made up and the plot.

This is my first fanfiction! Criticism is wanted

Odango Atam-Bun Head

Konbawa-Good evening

Hai-Yes

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

_Flashes of short scenes were played out in her mind. _

_A beautiful black haired woman writing a letter addressed to Prince-Endymion._

_The same woman looking enviously at a carefree and happy looking blonde in a pristine white dress surrounded by four young women._

_The woman staring heart brokenly at a handsome prince and the blonde._

_The woman in a sailor fuku in a defensive stance with a beautiful silver haired woman behind her._

_The woman in solitude, after a flash of purple._

The girl woke up gasping and stared out the window to the pure white moon.

'_Who are they? And what happened?'_

~!~!~!~!~!

Meanwhile, in a house of a certain blonde with an odango hair style, a huge party was going on. The Tsukino family had gone on vacation, and Usagi had decided to stay and host the celebration for defeating Chaos. Minako and Makoto were joyfully singing karaoke together, though Makoto didn't have a good singing voice. On the couch sat Ami, with her nose in a book, though sometimes she would look over at the singing duo and smile.

"Ami-chan! What do you think you're doing?" Usagi yelled playfully, dragging the bluenette off the couch," This is a party! You gotta have fun!"

"But my book!"Ami said, looking serious.

"Forget about the book! Come on! Let's dance!" said Usagi and she twirled the slightly sulking girl. A smile creeped its way onto Ami's face though she tried to hide it. Mamoru looked at the happily dancing girls, and shook his head good naturedly.

"Ara Has Odango Atama finally realized that she's too good for you?" said a voice behind Mamoru's back. He turned around to see a tall, blonde tomboy with a beautiful aqua haired woman on his arm.

"Konbawa," said Michiru to Mamoru," I hope we're not too late"

"Ah Michiru-san! You guys arrived exactly on time!" Mamoru said cheerfully "You're welcome here anytime! Enjoy the party!"

"Hello my Odango Atama" whispered a voice right next to Usagi's ear. She stopped dancing, and turned around.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! You guys could make it!" she exclaimed happily while hugging them," But where's Setsuna and Hotaru?"

"Setsuna's at some stupid interview in New York and Hime-chan's sleeping" Haruka said looking slightly peeved.

"Haruka, you know that that 'stupid' interview is helping Setsuna's dream of becoming a fashion designer," coaxed Michiru.

"Yeah whatever," grumbled Haruka," Well we can't stay long. I don't want Hime-chan to wake up without us there."

"And we have our own way of celebrating," said Michiru slyly.

"Hai Hai,"Haruka said, her annoyance gone. They walked away from some slightly confused girls.

"That's an adult mood right?" asked Usagi to her best friends.

"Oh by the way! Ami-chan. Why can't Rei-chan come?" Minako asked with a slight blush.

"Oh yeah! She said she didn't feel too good," Ami said, relieved the subject had changed.

"Well, she's missing out. I can't wait to tell her all about the fun we had!" Usagi said, forgetting about her question.

~!~!~!~!~!

At the Hikawa Shrine, a black haired girl in a shrine maiden outfit sat in front of a huge fire, meditating.

'_I feel a danger approaching.'_

"Rin, Pyou, Sou, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryo Taisan!"

In the flames, a faint outline of a girl appeared

'_But there isn't the sense of hostility around her like Metalia and the others. It feels more like she's being manipulated?'_

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

Oh! I plan on making this a long story with lotsa chapters ^-^


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: The anime/manga Sailor Moon is not mine all right? Leave me alone *sniff*

Ohayo-Good Morning

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly.

"U-SA-GI-CHAN!" yelled a girl with a red bow in her long blonde hair.

"Ne Minako-chan, we're sophomores now. That's a bit childish, don't you think?" said the black haired girl next to her.

"Ehh? But if we're not loud enough, Usagi-chan would never hear us," said Minako innocently.

'_Well, I guess that's true' _thought Rei.

"OHAYO!" yelled a blonde with an odango hairstyle," Rei-chan! You missed the best party ever!"

"Hai hai Usagi, but I had a good reason," Rei said looking slightly annoyed.

"Ne Minako-chan! We're finally sophomores!" said Usagi, having forgotten about Rei.

"Let's do our best Usagi-chan!" said Minako, grabbing Usagi's hand

~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Ah! We're going to be late! On our first day!" Usagi screamed while running with Minako.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't stopped to look at the new Sailor Moon game poster, then we would already be at school!" Minako screamed angrily.

"But, but, It's about me! Sailor Moon! And besides you were looking at the poster too!"

yelled back Usagi.

"That's not the point!" exclaimed Minako, her face turning redder. They turned a corner and ran smack into another girl.

~!~!~!~!

Ayako was walking quietly to school, not caring that she was probably going to end up late.

'_I had another nightmare. But who's that black haired woman? I can't help but feel that I know her'_

Ayako kept walking with her lustrous black hair dancing in the air when two blonde girls ran into her. They all landed in a heap on the ground. One of the blondes got up quickly, jumping up and down.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! It was all Usagi's fault!" said the blonde with waist length hair.

"EHH? Minako-chan! Don't blame it on me! Besides you were the one dragging me along!" said the other blonde getting up.

"LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR!" screamed a cherry colored face.

" NO YOU'RE THE LIAR LIAR LIAR!" screamed another red face.

Ayako got up and quietly started to laugh. The two blondes stopped fighting and stared at the pretty girl.

"See now you've embarrassed us Usagi!" yelled the girl with hair that went all the way to her waist.

"Bleh!" the other blonde stuck out her tongue.

"Please, stop fighting," said Ayako, trying to snuffle a laugh," We should be getting to school now."

"AHHH! That's right! Well, let's talk again!" shouted Usagi, and this time she was the one dragging the other blonde.

'_I can't help but be jealous of those two. They must be really good friends to be able to fight like that….And why do I get the feeling I know those two?'_

* * *

><p>Ayako looks a bit like Shizuna Utsumi[I finally found a picture of a girl that looks like the image of Ayako I have in my head!]<p>

Review please! ^-^


	3. Maybe this time

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But just wait, it will be mine! -insert evil laughter-

I tried to give Ayako a name that fit her.

Mikazukino-Of the new moon

Ayako-Pretty Child

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu-Nice to meet you

Honto ni-really

Gomen-sorry

Itai-Ouch/Ow

Sugoi-amazing

* * *

><p>"So, we have a new student today. Her name is Mikazukino Ayako. She's Japanese but she spent the majority of her life in America," the middle aged teacher said, with a black haired girl next to her.<p>

"I'm Ayako. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu," said the girl in a breathy voice while bowing daintily.

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu," the class said back obediently.

'_Ah! She's pretty!' 'She's perfect for me!'_ Whispers could be heard.

A pretty pink rose up on Ayako's pale face.

"Yare Yare. You're making her blush. Now then, you can sit in a vacant seat," the teacher said.

Immediately, Minako started slamming the empty seat next to her.

"Hi Hi! Ayako-san! This seat's empty!" Because of Minako's loudness, Usagi who sat in the back row, came to, and wiped the drool off her face.

'_Oh! She's the one from this morning'_

Ayako, her face now as red as a tomato, walked silently to where Minako was and sat down.

"Hey! You're the one that ran into us today right?" Minako whispered to Ayako.

'_Weren't you guys the ones who ran into me?'_

"Yeah," Ayako chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, Welcome to Juuban High! I'm Minako, the future idol! Though I already have some fans!" said Minako jubilantly.

"CUT IT OUT!" the stern voice of their teacher yelled out.

Instantly, Minako stopped talking and started looking as though she was paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Make way for idol Minako and her escort, Ayako!" yelled Minako. Grabbing Ayako's hand she quickly ran through the crowd in the hallway to where two girls were standing.

"Minna! This is Ayako! She's kinda shy though." Said Minako jubilantly.

"Hi! My name's Makoto," said an athletic looking girl with a brown ponytail.

"My name's Ami" said a short blue haired girl clutching a book.

"Konnichi-"Ayako got cut off by the same blonde from the morning.

"MINAKO-CHAN! Did you know the cafeteria's giving out free ice cream!" yelled the girl with an odango hairstyle, oblivious to who was around her.

Immediately, Minako's eyes had stars.

"Honto ni Usagi-chan? Do they have fudge?" she said with drool rolling down her chin.

"Yup. Let's go!' said Usagi. She dragged Minako with her to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile the three girls had been watching the blondes' exchange, slightly shocked.

Makoto was the first to recover.

"Ah ha. Sorry bout that. Usagi and Mina's crazy at times," said the athletic girl, slightly embarrassed.

"Makoto, I don't think Ayako-san knows who Usagi is," said Ami.

"Ahh! Okay well, you just saw Usagi…Um what else can I say…..Oh yeah! She's clumsy but we all love her," said Makoto a bit miffed.

'_Yup, I can really tell you guys love her. I'm jealous of her.'_

"Ayako-san" the gentle voice of the blue haired girl broke Ayako out of her thoughts.

"Hai?"

"You speak Japanese very fluently for someone who was in America for most of her life," Ami said observantly.

"Well, I went here every summer and we spoke Japanese at home so that helped," Ayako answered.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Hai, the harp," Ayako said shyly.

"Wow! The harp! Not a lot of people play it. Are you any good at it?" Makoto said, impressed.

"Mako-chan! You can't ask people if they're good at something!" Ami scolded her gently.

"Ah, Gomen, gomen," Makoto said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Ayako said," Well, I don't really know if I'm any good at the harp but I played at Carnegie Hall."

"Sugoi! You really played at Carnegie Hall?" Ami said, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"Hai," Ayako said, blushing," but it wasn't really anything. I played there maybe nine years ago?"

"Ehh? You must have been a child prodigy!" Ami said, excitedly.

"No, it really was nothing. You're just exaggerating" Ayako said, trying to tone down the blue haired girl's excitement.

"Carnegie Hall?" Makoto said, sounding out each syllable.

"Carnegie Hall is a prestigious concert venue for only the best musicians in America" Ami explained, finally remembering her.

"Sugoi," Makoto said, like Ami," You must be famous"

"Iie it's nothing like that. I only have concerts once a month," Ayako said demurely.

"Hey Ami-chan! Don't you think that Ayako-san should meet Michiru-san?" Makoto asked.

'_By Michiru, could they possibly mean.."_

"Sou yo! Ayako-san! Have you heard of Kaioh Michiru? She's a famous violinist" Ami said.

'_Of course I know who she is! I have all her CDs and performances on tape! She's my idol!'_

"Uh yeah I know who she is. She's really talented," Ayako said, trying to keep calm.

"That's great! We're meeting her and Haruka-san after school. Would you like to come? I'm sure you and Michiru-san would like each other," Ami said happily.

'_I can finally meet my idol in person! And with Tenoh Haruka! Lucky!'_

"Yeah, that would be great" Ayako said smiling.

"Minna! Hurry up! You gotta come before all the good flavors are gone!" a loud voice exclaimed.

Surprised, the three girls turned around to see two joyful blondes running with chocolate smeared all over their faces. It seemed to be a race to the three girls and Minako was winning. Trying to outrun Minako, Usagi ran faster, only to end up on the floor.

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" Usagi wailed, tears falling off her face rapidly.

Makoto and Ami rushed over to the fallen girl and helped her up, leaving Ayako with a shocked expression on her face.

"MWAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEE!" Minako laughed, clutching her stomach. Wiping tears away from her face, Usagi walked over to Minako.

"MINA YOU MEANIE! You're acting like Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled, her face all red.

"Ah thank you!" Minako said with a mischievous grin.

"Mo! That wasn't a compliment you, you, fatty cow!" exclaimed Usagi, now to the point of exploding.

Minako stopped grinning. "Who'd you call a fatty cow, fatty cow? You're the one who was eating her ice cream with two spoons because 'one spoon wasn't getting to your mouth quickly'"

Usagi shrieked. "MIN-"

"Oh yeah! Speaking of ice cream, don't you two want more?" Ami said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"ICE CREAM!" the two blondes yelled, and ran to the cafeteria.

Makoto and Ami shared a look of understanding and followed the blondes, leaving Ayako, once again, all alone.

'_I should have known they'd leave me. Everybody does'_

"Ayako-san! Aren't you coming?" a loud voice broke Ayako out of her thoughts.

"Eh?" she raised her head to see Makoto and Ami waiting for her," Hai"

She quickly walked over to where the two girls were and went with them to the cafeteria.

'_Maybe this time, I won't be left alone…..Maybe this time'_

* * *

><p>Please review, so I can know there are people reading my story. This is my first fan fic so criticism is wanted.<p> 


	4. Can it be?

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this every time? Oh well, I don't own Sailor Moon. Sigh

* * *

><p>Ayako and the girls were walking their way to Crown Parlor after an exhausting day of school. Minako and Usagi had practically eaten a whole gallon of ice cream and in just a few minutes too. Now, they were moaning and holding their stomachs exaggeratedly, while Ami and Makoto walked a little faster than the two blondes, trying to put some distance between them.<p>

In the middle was Ayako, who was trying to keep quiet. She had a strong urge to laugh, though she didn't know if it was because of the two overdramatic blondes, or seeing Ami and Makoto's face a bright red.

Even though she had just met the four of them today, she liked them a lot already. While Usagi and Minako were loud and lovable, Ami was shy and cute. Makoto, Ayako had learned, was extremely good at cooking and baking, and despite her tough looking exterior, was a true girl at heart.

Also, as a bonus, they were going to introduce her to her number one idol, Kaioh Michiru! When they had told her about the violinist, she had been extremely shocked to hear how familiarly they talked about her favorite idol.

When she had asked, the girls had told her that they were very close, and had been through a lot together. She didn't question what they meant about what they had been through together[A/N Did that make sense? I don't think it did…] She could tell that it was personal.

When all five girls reached the entrance of Crown Parlor, they were met[A/N I don't think that made sense either…] by a black haired girl.

Ayako looked critically at the girl and sized her up. She didn't mean to, but she had picked up the habit in New York, where everyone was looked at to see if they wore the right clothes and whatnot by every single person they met.

The girl had long, straight hair that went a little higher than her knees. If the sunlight was in a certain direction, her hair almost seemed a deep purple. Her eyes were the same, onyx in the shade, and deep violet in the sun. She wore a black and grey uniform that identified her as a student of T.A. Girl's Academy.

'_So she has money'_ Ayako then cringed at her thought, not liking the direction her mind was going. However, she did not notice the piercing eyes of the other girl also look at herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rei was waiting at the front of Crown's Parlor for her friends. She was getting impatient with each second that passed by.

'_Ooh, I bet she's off chasing another boy right now. I seriously wonder what Mamoru sees in her!'_ she thought. However, she wasn't being real. She knew what Mamoru and Usagi had was beyond normal love. And, Usagi was with Ami and the others. She was sure that Ami would be firm in keeping their promise.

'_Finally!'_

Rei spotted the familiar heads of her friends walking toward her. However, there was a new head, an unfamiliar face.

Her friends, and the new girl, stopped in front of her with smiles on their faces. Rei's eyes carefully took in every inch of the newcomer.

This girl was very pretty, in a shy way, not unlike Ami. She had curly hair that fell in obsidian waves around her small face. She also had dark cobalt eyes that Rei almost mistook as black. She was of an average height, not as short as Usagi, but not as tall as Makoto. The girl had a pretty nice figure.

Something about her seemed familiar to Rei, but she couldn't figure out why. Only after sensing no immediate threat from the girl, did Rei smile at her. She bowed at the girl,"I'm Hino Rei, friend of these idiots."

Ayako was a bit shocked at the boldness of the girl. Nevertheless, she bowed back, saying," I'm Mikazukino Ayako."

In the background, Usagi and Minako's wails could be heard," Eh? Who are you calling idiots!"

Rei's attention snapped over to the wailing girls," Usagi, you idiot, what took you so long?"

"What about Minako and the others? They were with me too!" Usagi shrieked, wildly gesturing with her hands to the other girls.

Rei stuck out her tongue," Yeah, but you're the one who's always late! Michiru-san and Haruka-san are waiting!"

Ayako's heart raced at the mention of her idols.

'_I can't believe I'm going to meet them!'_

After Rei's battle with Usagi had ended, with Makoto pulling them apart, Rei took one last look at Ayako before going into Crown Parlor.

Then all of a sudden, it struck.

'_She was the one in my fire reading!'_


End file.
